


Issues

by aceybabey



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Protective Jason Todd, Soulmates, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceybabey/pseuds/aceybabey
Summary: It started with a fight; and ended with a fight. Dick Grayson didn't mean to lash out at his soulmate, really.But Jason certainly was angry. Because that soulmate was hurt.Jason and Juliet, the original character aren't soulmates, but rather think of each other as siblings. Dick Grayson and Juliet are the soulmates.This was a very.. venty thing, and it kind of got carried away, honestly, and its an extreme mess. Pls go in with caution.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Issues

When Juliet considered how exactly her night- week even was going to go, she didn't expect it to include this. Digging into her arm, practically screaming inside of her mind from pain, woozy with pain. It took all she had to just grit her teeth and bare the pain, to not yell out. And maybe that wasn't quite enough, considering her thoughts began to swim, and her body seemed like it was going to give out. 

And it did, in fact, give out. Slumping forward, unable to continue digging in her arm to pull out the bullet lodged inside of her, and it took all she had to reach out and call someone; anyone with the phone sitting on the table beside her. 

Small pricks of blood had fallen onto the phone screen as she attempted to call someone, smearing. Some of it happened to be from digging in her arm, while other small droplets were due to the shards of glass still in her skin, slashes all along her suit from where it pierced her. 

Taking no mind to the dial tone, or the worried voices. The only reply she gave was a choked out, "Help." Before she would go silent. 

Rather thinking on the events that had transpired before now, to get to this point. 

"Seriously, Dick?" 

Was the first thing that came out of Juliet's mouth, when Dick walked in the door, the clock underneath the TV displaying the time; 2;56 AM. Dick was dressed in his Nightwing apparel, and he looked at her confused. Not far from them, the table was made. Cold food sat on plates, food that would have to be thrown away from sitting out for so long. 

"What? You.. didn't tell me you were making dinner." Dick was attempting to approach this from a reasonable aspect, taking a step towards Juliet, hands in the air as if he wasn't responsible in this act. A hand had came up, to grip his mask off, and to tug it off. 

Juliet looked at him now with a hurt expression. 

"I told you yesterday. I told you i wanted to have the night between just us, because i was getting bothered by all the time apart.." 

Juliet's voice trailed off, because it didn't quite seem like Dick saw just how hurt she was by this situation, and the chain of events he was about to set off. He raised a brow, frowning. 

"Its.. not that big of a deal, is it? You are over-reacting, Jules." 

Maybe it was the stress that Bruce was putting Dick through that led him into saying that; he didn't quite know. But he regretted it the moment he said it, the moment the words left his mouth. Especially when he could see Juliet grow shaky infront of him, tears brimming in her eyes. And she bitterly chuckled, reaching up to wipe the moisture away. 

"Over-reacting? Not that big of a deal? Its nice to know where we stand, Dick. Thank you for that reminder." 

Juliet whispered out quietly to him, before she was turning about. Rushing down the hall in a hurry, to get to their shared bedroom before it was closing behind her, being locked. Dick attempted to follow, a few seconds short of getting the door to not close in his face; but that fell short. 

"Jules, come on! I.. didn't mean that. Let me in, please!" 

Dick attempted to coerce her out, except he heard.. rustling. A bag, and clothes. And fear struck throughout his body, and he could only whine out quietly, running back the opposite way so that he could rummage through the drawers in the kitchen to find the spare room keys. 

Except it would be too late betime he would get the door open; Juliet was nowhere to be seen. Clothes thrown about, yet a good chunk happened to be missing now. Curtains billowing out in the wind, as the window lay open. 

And regret was all he felt, along with sorrow. And anger at himself, for not thinking before he spoke. For practically lashing out from his own stress. 

Now, as to how she had gotten this bullet wound? Well.. that was to be told now. As she creeped carefully against a wall, leaning out enough to glare through the darkness, where only red lights illuminated the abandoned hospital's hallways. Her suit felt.. off. Wrong, even, considering how long it had been since she used it. Especially in this manner, one that didn't include having anyone else at her side. Not Dick, not one of the bat members.. not even Ann. 

So far things had been quiet; too quiet even. Especially when there was meant to be others in this abandoned hospital, held out, keeping a large amount of cash that was meant to go to a local orphanage. And that was enough to piss Juliet off beyond belief, even if it meant she was going solo.. after months not being in the suit at all. 

Probably not the wisest idea, but all things considered, she was angry, and hurt, and pissed and needed an outlet. Even if a few bad people would get hurt because of it. 

So when she stepped out into the hallway, out of the cover of the stairwell; only to be met with a barrage of bullets being sent her way. There was a choked noise she let out, because she quickly realized just how outnumbered she was, as she managed to pop back into the staircase far enough to avoid the bullets from piercing the wall, or possibly getting her. 

She didn't get to avoid it long, however, because footsteps were bounding towards the door not even seconds later. 

And she panicked. 

Running back down the stairs, even jumping several steps to get down faster; before she finally bolted out of the door on the second floor. Taking off down the hallway, hoping to get to another wing, another exit and stairwell to get out of this damned hospital. Except they were gaining on her faster, taking no notice to her ploys to attempt to lose them by exiting one floor above her straight shot out. 

And more bullets were being shot off her direction, and it left her ears ringing, and she could only let out a quiet whine. Managing to dart into a patients room. Not that there was one in there, of course. And in a hurry and scrambled movement, she attempted to get the window open. 

Except it wouldn't open, and the people shooting at her were gaining on her. Almost right outside the door... So she used her shoulder to ram into the glass. When it didn't break the first time, she did it once more, and finally, a third time before it shattered at her touch. 

Glass pierced her shoulder, as it fell out onto the grass. 

Popping her head out long enough to look down, thankful that there would be a bush to pillow her fall. Moving to rest against the windowsill to fall outwards, only for one of the gunmen to manage to pop in just quick enough to get a cheap shot in. 

Getting her arm, which caused Juliet to fall back out of the window, straight onto the bush.. which in her sight, she couldn't see the glass that now littered the top of it. 

Which pierced through her suit, leaving even more blood to begin pricking from her body. Having nothing to stop it from leaving. 

It took everything in Juliet to see through the white noise ripping through her head, the searing pain moving throughout her arm, just to get up from that bush and **run.** Before the gunmen began to shoot more at her. 

And it seemed like they gave up, only triumphant and smug smirks and smiles on their faces when they looked out the window, not that she was going to look back and see that of course. 

That brought her to then, attempting to dig the bullet out from her arm. The glass could come after, atleast it could block some of the blood from pouring out due to still being embedded there.

But as you can see, she unfortunately had to call someone.. thankful for the safety of the bat safehouse she gratefully took control of. 

It was no surprise when Jason Todd and Tim Drake were the ones to come and get Juliet. Tim, considering he was the tech genius of the family, really. He practically lived only on coffee, his computer, and patrols. He would have been the one to track Juliet's phone and the signal from the call. And Jason, because he had been the last person Juliet spoke to before she went dark. Rogue, disappearing for a week from everyone's radar. 

And honestly, neither of them were prepared for the amount of blood that coated Juliet. For the pale complexion, or the way she hazily looked at them. It took everything in Jason to not cry, because he looked at the crazy woman like a sister. As did Tim, and considering she was their adopted brother's soulmate, she basically was. 

Jason was the one to pace the floor of the hospital room. He had managed to drop off Juliet at the door in his costume, but he had to leave and change out of it before he could come back, obviously. He couldn't reveal his identity, even if he was a big crazy sometimes. He did have his family to protect. 

Tim had stayed the whole time, watching from the shadows outside, until Jason got back. Then he was next to leave to change back into civilian clothes. 

Then, that was when they called Dick. When they both were there. 

The others, Damian, Bruce, Barbara. They had all came as well as Dick, rushing into the emergency room waiting area. 

"Where is she?" 

Jason could only growl, and continue to pace. Tim was the one to actually reply, although it was with a biting tone. 

"In surgery. Someone shot her, and she had so much glass in her skin.. she is lucky she didn't die."

Dick could only let out a shocked and choked noise, one of anger that someone would dare hurt his soulmate, but then it quickly turned into pain when Jason took the time to remind him. 

"You know, it is YOUR fault she is in here, right, Dick?" Jason was making his way over to Dick, poking a finger at his chest. And with each poke, and step towards Dick, Dick took another step back. Until he was pushed into a seat, with nowhere to go. "You told her she was overreacting. That her feelings were no big deal. **You** made her feel worthless enough to leave, you piece of shit."

Jason was livid, and Bruce took this moment to step in. To place a hand on Jason's shoulder, to coax him away from the man who was practically crying, because he knew that this could have been avoided. 

Had he not said that. 

"Jason, stop. All we can do now is wait, and let her recover."

Jason let out a noise of dark disapproval, angrily laughing. 

"Thats if she wakes up. Im leaving. Call me when she gets put into a room, i can't stand to be around him."

Jason's nose was wrinkled in disgust, before he left out the emergency room sliding doors. 

Leaving carnage in his wake, especially from Dick Grayson, who knew he had messed up. he knew he fucked up. 

And he had hurt his soulmate because of it. 

Enough to make her go rouge, and put the suit on again after months.. and enough to get her shot and hurt. 

And that would stick with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
